Chronicles of the Guardian: Chaos Factor
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: Vile has found his place amongst the crew of Voyager, but betrayal from within can destroy anyone.
1. Omega Again

**Chronicle of the Guardian: Chaos Factor**

 **By THE Xenomorph**

 **I own only the character of Vile, Catlina Flores, the Hybrids and the Scions**

 **Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

 **Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

 _ **Omega Again**_

The lights dimmed red as I woke up. Another attack, great. I waited for the ship to rock but it didn't. Then the lights went to normal and Janeway came over the comms.

" _All hands we under a code Omega. Senior staff and Vile please report to the conference room."_

"Awww, no shower?" I mumbled as I headed towards the door.

"Should I go to class?" Niall asked as he peeked out from under his fort of blankets he used to sleep in.

"I'd just as soon assume you stay here when the lights go red. If they have the class they'll come for you." I snorted. "But study just the same."

"Awww..." His voice sank a bit and I smirked as I left, then it fell as I remembered Robin complaining similarly when I was done before her at school work. I held it in though and continued down the halls and turbo lifts until I was at the conference room

I walked in to see an omega symbol on the screen nearest the door. I yawned, completely disinterested, but alert because I had a feeling some bad news was on the way.

"Vile, please sit." Janeway motioned to a large gap between chairs for me to sit in.

"I feel special." I smirked as I sat.

"Vile, do you know what an Omega Particle is?" Janeway asked in her captain voice.

"The horrible thing of the week I have to fight?" I asked, slightly confused and slightly hopeful.

"This is going to take a while." Tom Paris sighed.

"An abbreviated summary would best suite Vile's needs at this point." Seven seemed to glare at Paris and then continued. "The Omega particle is the most powerful particle known. One molecule of this particle has energy equivalent to a warp core."

"Well..." I blinked once, twice and then a third time, truly astonished by this. "That's a big boom."

"One that also destroys subspace." Janeway smiled knowingly as I put two and two together.

"I'm not fighting this thing am I?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No." Janeway shook her head. "You'll be helping us obtain it so we can destroy it."

"That's all?" I asked confused by the simple nature of the task.

"We will be ignoring all standing Starfleet orders while doing so." She continued to explain.

I stood up and nodded to Harry. "Whoever made this shit just interrupted a ship's grieving process." I growled. "Point me at them and let me know who lives."

"Not precisely what I wanted to hear, but I'll take it." Janeway sighed.

(((((((((((((((((((( CotG: Chaos Factor ))))))))))))))))))))

I smirked as I walked into the team's specially made armory. Everyone was suiting up, though they didn't seem happy about it. I couldn't' really blame them though, we were supposed to be used for kainde, but the Captain had obvious need for us now and we would deliver.

"Vile, how we doing this?" Harry asked as he walked in behind. "We testing the hard suits?"

"Seems as good a time as any." I shook my head and the teams cheered as Harry announced it. Armor was mostly shed as they fit the personal shields over their torso.

"Now remember, these are experimental and Seven isn't sure if they'll hold out long enough so you may want to keep some armor on." Harry shook his head.

Groans rippled.

"You heard the man." I grumbled, "Unless you want to be a nice stain on the wall use armor to boot, it wont hinder you any more than it already does."

"So what are we looking at resistance wise?" Chell asked.

"So far the Omega has been traced to a single research facility on a moon. We're to strike, retrieve the Omega and retreat."

"I'll be going in first to throw them off balance." I smirked, "You lot come in and suppress them as best you can. Don't be afraid to let the phasers fly, if this lot is so intent on blowing up subspace they kinda got it coming."

They seemed to nod and slowly roll their armor back on with minimal complaining.

"You know, part of me wants so much to remain on the bridge." Harry shook his head, frustration lining his face.

"So stay behind, it's not a kainde run, we can manage." I shrugged.

"No..." He sighed. "I mean this isn't what I was expecting this to be like."

"What, you thought you'd be on the bridge guiding us or something?" I chuckled. "Right."

"I just never thought I'd be on the ground..."

"What's wrong with being a ground pounder?" I arched an eyebrow his way.

"Nothing." He shook his head, "It's just when I took this assignment, I don't know, I didn't expect to be involved for so long or to like it that much. Still, I want to command a ship some day, you know be a captain. I don't know if commanding this group will get me there."

I stayed silent as I watched him mull his thoughts over. I couldn't really argue with him, leading others was not a specialty of mine, but Harry has some talent for it, it just needed to be nurtured and I wasn't sure this group of converted jar-heads was the best way to get that experience.

I sighed and watched the units chat, share stories and give advice to one another. Then I watched Harry mournfully put his gear on. Then the world lurched.

(((((((((((((((((((( CotG: Chaos Factor ))))))))))))))))))))

"Captain, I really do think..." Chakotay was cut off by a glare from his commanding officer.

"We do that we give our position and tactical advantage away." She sighed as if to resign herself to a fate far worse than she had anticipated.

"Missiles on inbound trajectory!" The crewman at the ops station shouted.

"Missiles?" Janeway blinked

"They've detected us." Chakotay sighed as he braced himself.

"On screen." The man at ops nodded and the view screen filled with the image of four approaching missiles. "Blow them out of the sky."

The ships phaser banks lance out and penetrated most of the missiles through and through. The last one however took the hit and kept coming.

"Torpedo that one." Janeway ordered. A torpedo leapt from it's bay and sought it's target only to pass through it.

"Captain, there seems to be a small probe near the last missile."

"A hologram." Chakotay said.

"Why a ho-" The ship shook with several impacts.

"Captain shields are down to fifty percent!"

(((((((((((((((((((( CotG: Chaos Factor ))))))))))))))))))))

"Remind me to thank these asshats for that." I growled as I stood up. "Everyone to the shuttles!"

The teams emptied out save for Harry and myself. Then Another volley of whatever was being fired at us hit the ship and I saw the tear in the hull begin.

"Fuck me!" I shouted as my tail wrapped around Harry and I ran for the door and ordered the bulkheads to seal after we left. The decompression of the room sealed my foul mood. "We just FINISHED that place!"

"Well at least you're in the right mindset for the mission." Harry sighed with a small smile. "Let's go."

"I am so ripping someone's spine out.." I growled as I made my way to the shuttles.


	2. The Taking

**Chronicle of the Guardian: Chaos Factor**

 **By THE Xenomorph**

 **I own only the character of Vile, Catlina Flores, the Hybrids and the Scions**

 **Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

 **Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

 _ **The Taking**_

We stormed the halls, the enemy had only projectile weapons, weak ones at that. They stung and burned me but did little else. The teams were completely unaffected, totally safe in the hard suits. My grin grew slightly mad as I slammed the men and women of the alien defense force against the walls, knocking the wind out of them and dropping them unconscious in a single blow. Then we were there, the containment room.

"Set up the pattern enhancers." Harry ordered and the teams went to work with most guarding the doors and the others setting up the pattern enhancers. We swayed confidently through the room until something fell.

I moved swiftly to find a scientist in a lab coat cowering behind a crate. I pulled him up by the collar and set him on the crate, relieving him of a small firearm in the process. He whimpered, but nodded in understanding..

"Why?" He stammered.

"This stuff destroys subspace." I nodded. "You should have just handed it over."

"To who? Who are you people?" He almost shouted but shrunk back.

I went to speak but Harry grabbed my shoulder. "Don't say anything that gives us away."

"Gives us away?" I growled. "Are you telling me she didn't even TALK to these people?"

"I don't know, but we have to be careful..."

"Harry..." My growl deepened, "Back off right now." I said as I turned to the alien man. "Did our captain contact your people? _USS Voyager_ , Janeway, those names ring a bell?" I gripped the crate as I got in his face.

"You showed up and started in at us! We sent hails, I was in the communications room, your captain ignored us!" He screamed, whimpering and wetting himself.

"Vile, we have a mission." Harry said, his voice uneven.

"She used..." I growled, my hands crumpling the sides of the crate. I looked to the man. "Tell your government exactly what I told you. If you want to get to space, don't make this stuff it kills your ability to do so."

"Ok..." He stammered but to his credit remained on the crate.

"Vile." Harry tried to get my attention.

"Not now Lieutenant Junior Grade." My voice was as cold as I intended as I picked the man up and tossed him out a door. "Get your jobs done!" I roared, everyone flinched, even the klingon.

(((((((((((((((((((( CotG: Chaos Factor ))))))))))))))))))))

Twenty minutes later we were back on Voyager, the teams unloaded the cargo with care and I marched with deadly intent to the bridge. To her credit Janeway was standing to face me when I arrived.

"I know-" Before she could finish I had her in both my claws, a squeezing tight grip and I was applying the pressure. Several phasers fired but they only stung right now, the rage was carrying me. I tossed her to her seat without a care and stood before her and roared in her face. Not a kainde's, not the yautja, and I could feel not the alien's. No this was my roar, defiance and rage.

"If you ever use me like that again 'Captain', I don't care how many phasers you have pointed at me, I don't care what you say or think. I will end you." I shifted my eyes to the turbo lift, Tuvok and his security team surrounded me. "Go ahead Captain, give the order, the beast has obviously served his purpose now. Put it out of it's misery."

She gasped, glaring at me, her own rage powering her now. "Let him go. Confine him to quarters."

Tuvok's team shifted, but he came to my side with a gentle tug, my tail met his hand. He ignored it and I followed with a low growl. Then, after a silent Turbo lift ride, we arrived at my quarters.

"She just cost almost everyone here everything they spent a year to get me to." I hissed in anger. "Did you know? Kim?"

"I did, Lieutenant Junior-Grade Kim was simply ordered not to speak of the previous encounter with Omega." Tuvok said with a nod as the door opened.

"At least you're honest." I snapped as I lugged myself in, the phaser shots finally delivering their pain. I pulled myself into my tank and closed my eyes to rest.

(((((((((((((((((((( CotG: Chaos Factor ))))))))))))))))))))

I would like to say the door chime woke me from my tank, but in reality Nial had woken me after letting me rest for an hour or two. He was worried and I could only try to comfort him. So when the door chimed and I opened it to find Harry and Seven I almost closed it on them.

"I'm sorry Vile." Harry said. "I didn't realize why she gave me that order."

"Keep me in the dark, so what." I grunted, "Would you have followed it if you knew?"

"With objections." Harry sighed.

"Honesty gets you in today." I stood aside for him and then looked to Seven. "And why are you here?"

"To explain the order." Seven nodded to the inside of my room. "May I enter?"

"Sure." I smiled, honesty was truly appreciated right now.

They sat on my couch while Nial at a snack and did schoolwork.

"So why the order?" I asked

"So you would not ask me about my own involvement the last time we encountered Omega." Seven continued. "The Captain asked if I would help in the effort to destroy the particle, if I declined I would be confined to quarters." She didn't continue, she didn't need to and they could both see my anger building back up, I kept the roar of anger inside and let it cry in my mind.

"I'm-" Harry tried to speak, but I held up a clawed hand.

"Not now Harry."

"We should probably go." Harry said.

I simply nodded and they left silently.

Nial was in bed when the door chimed again. I expected Janeway, what I got was a sobbing pile of Lina. She didn't need to speak, we understood and she simply slept by my side as I watched over her. The next day after she went on shift and Nial was off to his classes with Naomi and Icheb, that when the door opened without a chime.

"I should have you in the brig." She spoke with her Captain's voice, but it was not a friend's voice anymore.

"And I should have your head in tiny pieces on the floor." I growled.

"I did what had to be done." She snapped back.

"You did what was EASY." I stood and roared in her face. "You didn't contact them, you didn't even try diplomacy. You came in guns blazing with your special strike team and the monster at the lead."

"There wasn't time." She defended herself.

"There wasn't time to say, 'Hey we need you to be a scary monster on this one even though it's kinda against what we normally do'?" I growled.

"You would have declined." Janeway was sure of herself.

I laughed. "OH wow, that's a defense. You would have said no, so we used you as a weapon of terror without your consent. Bite me captain."

"You would have said yes?" She laughed this time.

I returned the laugh, darker this time, rolling in the anger that had stewed. "Yeah, I would have. God help me I would have been what I hate most because it was needed, if you would have just asked; but no you denied me even that right." I snorted. "You did the one thing you swore the Federation would never do, so don't speak to me about this ever again because you really have no ground to stand on."

She blinked, speechless but aware she had lost.

"Now get out, I need some sleep." I growled as I got into my tank. I watched her leave, one last shocked look over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.


	3. That Cheshire Grin

**Chronicle of the Guardian: Chaos Factor**

 **By THE Xenomorph**

 **I own only the character of Vile, Catlina Flores, the Hybrids and the Scions**

 **Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

 **Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

 _ **That Cheshire Grin**_

The grin seemed to glow in the dark as Janeway entered her darkened ready room.

"Not now Q..." She sighed.

"Q?" the room lit up and a young human-looking man who appeared to be in his early twenties sat in her chair, his legs crossed and propped up on her desk. He wore a simple red shirt and shorts with odd, archaic looking sandals. His grin seemed to grow wider, and oddly his teeth seemed to narrow as she made eye contact with him. "Do I look like some purveyor of cheap parlor tricks?" The smile vanished as he watched Janeway's response.

"A Tolkien reference?" Janeway rolled her eyes. "Chaos I presume?"

"Titles are so annoying aren't they?" He smirked, still maintaining his position in her chair as she approached.

"I actually like mine." Janeway glared.

"So do I." The smirk came back and quickly became Cheshire like grin, with sharp triangular looking teeth. Then like the name sake of the grin the body vanished soon followed by the laughing disembodied mouth. Then the man appeared on her couch, a plate of grapes and fruit in hand. "Rank has it's perks, no?"

"I presume you're here for a reason?" Janeway sat and glared at her unwelcome "guest".

"An offer mademoiselle, an offer." His smile grew into the malicious grin once more.

"And what offer is that?"

"You have a mighty big pest problem with the xenomorphs, and those pesky xeno sapiens. I can fix that." His eyes seemed to almost become cat-like as he stared at her.

"How?"

He stood and walked over and opened his palm. A source of light from the center of his palm sprung forth a soft light hologram. In the image were several long silvery strands in a purple-pink sea of nothingness. It focused on the strand and followed it backward to where another jutted off and seemed to coil around the first, winding itself into the world.

"That's why they're here, and if it stays unattended to, well..." He smiled darkly, his teeth normal this time. "Well, lets just say Q couldn't help you all, because he'd be dead like all of you."

"So it's infecting our world?" Janeway blinked,

"Oh yes, but I can fix it, by cutting it off at it's source." He smiled, it seemed genuine, but Janeway wasn't sure about this thing in her office.

"And Vile?" Janeway asked. "Niall?"

"Gone, not that you'd remember them. Time would go back to being... " He seemed to mull the words over. "...proper for you."

"He wouldn't exist." Janeway shook her head. "Neither would Niall, no I can't make that decision." She closed her eyes and took a breath. Why did the universe throw these things at her.

"Oh, why not, you've already toasted any form of trust with the beast." Her head snapped back to his, but he was already eye to eye with here. A full malicious and toothy grin spread across his now cartoonishly villainous face as he stared her down.

"I hated doing that." Janeway renewed her glare at the creature. "And the only beast I see here is you."

"Ohhh..." The grin became more childlike as his head morphed back to what she assumed was normal. "... you are fun!" He roared out in laughter as he jumped back onto the couch and a business suite warped around him and Janeway found herself sitting across from him.

"Now, in all seriousness, what should I do then?" He produced two cups of coffee one at her end of her table and the other in his hands, of which three more now protruded from him. Two held what looked like random paperwork and the third simply caressed his hair and was distinctly feminine.

"Why ask me?" Janeway snapped.

"Because you and your crew are the most affected." He smirked, "And you're the one in authority. The one responsible for her crew, including your now betrayed friend."

"Are you trying to make a point about that?" Janeway glared.

"No, but sometimes I need to put the white hat away and dig out the black one. Sink my fangs into something instead of lick the wound, you know?" A distinct image of a coyote chasing down a kill filled her mind as he spoke.

"So I have two options Captain..." She shuddered as the creature used Vile's voice to say "captain", "... either I can remove the offending reality or fuse it."

"What does that entail?" Janeway tried to fight off the impending feeling of terror the creature was seemingly trying to fill the room with. It didn't help that by this time he had sprouted horns and grown claws on all of his hands.

"I'm glad you asked." His eyes went black and then seemed to fill with all the stars in all the horizons. Janeway suddenly felt very small as she seemed to finally take in the depth of what sat before her. She was all at once aware of the vast number of horrible things that could happen to Voyager and it's crew and all at once aware that none of them would happen. She stared deeper into the darkness and pulled back in shock.

"What just happened?"

"You looked into the darkness and it peered back." The being smiled.

"What's the price one each of these options?" Janeway asked.

"I cut the reality away, the dead judge you when you die. Specifically the dead of your crew and the one that died aberrant in this time-line will remain dead."

"I've lost two crew since he joined."

"Carey met his destiny." The being remained neutral, but a slight vicious curl of the lip was present.

"And Death would allow that?" She asked.

"He's the one who made the deal." The curl of the lip grew.

"And the fusing?"

"Destiny takes it's course and it's price. Whatever that may be." The curled lip had now become the malicious Cheshire grin once again.

"You get something out of this either way, what is it?" Janeway asked.

"Chaos." The being roared in laughter as the cabin shook and lights flickered.

"Janeway to the bridge!" He badge chirped but nothing happened.

"Oh please, we aren't even on the ship anymore." The being laughed.

"Where are we?" Janeway snapped.

"I don't know, somewhere north of Neverland, some-when around the time of the dodo." He cackled viciously again. "No third option here Janeway, unless you like the idea of your reality being corrupted away. Time to choose, the ultimate betrayal of crew or allegiance."

"How?"

"Temporal Prime Directive ring a bell?"

"Fusing it destroys the established time line."

"I used to wonder why time went to order and I got reality. Then it hit me, order and time are established constructs. Reality and Chaos simply are." He ignored her. "Choose."

"You're a monster." Janeway snapped.

"The lives of billions yet to be or billions yet to be. Who says either path is right..."

She glared at him and was met with the hardest stone gaze she had ever seen. The silence that filled the room only lasted a few seconds but Janeway felt each one as a lifetime.

"Fuse it." She sighed.

"There..." He smiled and she saw that which was in the deepest part of the darkness come to his forefront. His form returned to the young man and he offered her a cup of coffee. "Hard choices deserve reward."

"Who the hell are you?" She wanted to snarl, but the kindness now borne in his eyes stopped her.

"Ambrose Poindexter..." He bowed, "I prefer Perfection though, or P, as my friends call me. Scion of Chaos."

With that he vanished though the much more pleasant looking grin he now bore vanished only seconds after the rest.

She sat down in her chair, looked at her coffee and then to the couch where Q now sat.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked.

"They won." Q sighed as he vanished and left a small box in his place.

Janeway wandered over to it and found a note attached to it. "Open when they become unbearable."

* * *

 **AN:** For those that know him, this could be a shocking swerve to his usual behavior, but let me assure you Perfection is neither good nor evil, he is as he must be...


	4. Fateful Order

**Chronicle of the Guardian: Chaos Factor**

 **By THE Xenomorph**

 **I own only the character of Vile, Catlina Flores, the Hybrids and the Scions**

 **Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

 **Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

 _ **Fateful Order**_

I sat in my room glaring at the walls until the ship rocked slightly. After that I went to engineering to see if they needed my help. Janeway's orders be damned, she lost the right to order me around and she knew it. When I got to engineering I was surprised to find Seven speaking with B'elanna about a project.

"Aren't you confined?" I spun as I heard the ghostly voice speak. I could have sworn it was Carey, but there was nothing and only Seven seemed to notice my reaction.

"Are you well?" Seven asked.

"Guilt weighing on the conscience." I grumbled. "What are you two planning?"

"Seven wants to try and contain the Omega again. Since the containment and disposal methods are similar and the Captain seems to be avoiding the question she plans to go ahead with it anyway." B'elanna sighed.

"Seven, how does this stuff work?"

"It neutralizes and destabilizes subspace." Seven explained. "You have been informed of that."

"Yeah and what happens when it blows up in our face?"

"We warp out as fast and as hard as possible." B'elanna smirked. "Like we did last time."

"I saw it's perfection..." The form walked out from behind Seven as she spoke and the wicked face winked at me. I must have jerked back because seven stopped speaking. "Is something the matter."

"Remember those things I warned you about, the ones that make Q look tame?" I asked.

"I don't think so." B'elanna said.

"Oh. Might not have told you; but inter-dimensional nightmares. One's messing with me." I explained as briefly as I could.

"Why?" Seven asked.

"Because it can. It seems to regard our world as some sick playground." I shook my head and felt my own human hand touch my temple. I reacted with a leap back as a twisted laugh filled the room. Everyone heard the laugh.

"Now he seems to have moved on from just you." Seven noted.

"She's smart." The creature appeared as it stepped from behind her, B'elanna's stunned look told me he stepped from nowhere.

"You're not supposed to be here!" I roared.

"Rules change Vile." He grinned. "That and I don't follow them anyway..." He took a happy sigh as he appeared next to B'elanna, his own aura radiating as if to instill fear. "Klingon Jesus, nice to meet you." He bowed then appeared next to Seven who grabbed his arm. She quickly recoiled in pain.

"No one fire anything!" I noticed as several of the crew had gone for phasers. "He's literally the embodiment of chaos."

"Perfection, at your service." He said with a sweeping bow as he hand he crossed to bow produced a top hat. When his head rose he had a monocle and he place the hat on his head.

"Chaos is not Perfection." Seven said indignantly.

"Good, I don't have to explain that joke here!" He smiled.

"What do you want?" Seven's voice almost took on a growling quality.

He went to speak but I stopped him. "Same thing as always; chaos."

"Well said my genetically altered friend!" Perfection smirked. "And a warning."

"From you?" I bit off a harsh laugh.

"The deal is struck. Everyone is fair game from here on out. Protect them well nrak'ytara." He said the title in the hunter's tongue and I knew he meant me, but I did not know what deal he meant. Who would be insane or desperate enough to make a deal with him.

"Well then, until I come to cause rampant destruction..." He faded quickly, leaving behind only his smile. "Toodles!" Then even the smile vanished.

"Is he a threat Vile?" B'elanna asked, as she seemed to finally take a deep breath, something the crew joined in on.

"I can't ever tell, but always treat him like a hazardous material given form." I sighed.

"What deal did he refer to?" Seven asked immediately.

"No idea, go see the Doc. No telling what he did to you." I told her.

"I am fine." She said as her head twitched. "I shall see the Doctor." She seemed to sigh, but I couldn't be sure if it was her or whatever Chaos did to her.

I sighed as I leaned over and looked at the plans. I blinked and I laughed. Omega they called it. Fuel to the yautja. Dangerous as hell and only to be tamed by the most advanced races. Whe properly harnessed it wouldn't wipe out subspace, but it would be one hell of a nuclear blast. Hell containment was essentially the same once properly aligned. It would look ancient to most people and likely even fool most engineers, but it would be more powerful than a warp core.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore as B'elanna turned to me from ordering the crew back to work.

"What?" She asked.

"They're more advanced than I thought." I groaned.

"Who?"

"The giant albinos." I groaned.

"The guys who made the xenomorphs?" B'elanna asked

"Yeah." I groaned. "Only the most advanced races can align 'Omega' to be an actual fuel and when ti blows it's little more than a gigantic nuclear explosion."

"Well then." Janeway's voice rang from the entrance. "That sounds like something we could use to get home faster, and with our connection to them, you should be able to oversee the construction of a proper containment field.

It hit me then and I know I paled. Someone desperate enough to make a deal with chaos, someone who wanted her crew home more and more each day. I shook my head and groaned as I passed her. Then said as quietly as I could: "The price for making deals with that 'thing' is beyond our reckoning. I hope you can live the consequences because I'm for them now. Not you."

I then walked on. I felt the air get heavy for a brief moment and I could have sworn I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I kept moving forward. I had a containment system to design with Seven and I had to make sure it really was perfect.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for lack of updates, but I have a new job so I will be updating even more sporadically thn normal. I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Also I need a beta Reader...**


	5. Where we go from here

**Chronicle of the Guardian: Chaos Factor**

 **By THE Xenomorph**

 **I own only the character of Vile, Catlina Flores, the Hybrids and the Scions**

 **Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

 **Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

 _ **Where we go from here**_

I had been working on the containment cell with Seven for nearly 12 hours straight when she stopped and stared at her screen. She seemed to consider it almost a threat before choosing to walk away.

"This is not how the Borg would harness the particle; it makes no sense." She seemed to twitch, a seemingly residual effect of her encounter with creature that is chaos.

"Ever think that the reason they couldn't contain this stuff might be related to the beings." I asked as I looked it over.

"You called them by another name when the Doctor asked." Seven said in her usual nonchalant voice.

"Scions." I half growled it. "I only ever met three. Chaos, Death and Order."

"You seem to harbor anger towards them." She stated as she returned to her console.

"Just Chaos really." I shook my head as I finished the programming on the sealing protocol.

"If these being are truly representative of the universe, then it would be counterproductive to be angry at chaos as it is simply a state of flux in reality."

"It's more than just chaos, it's personality and whim attached to that state of flux and that personality is wickedly cruel when it needs to be." I sighed as I began to actually piece the containment device together.

"I do not follow." Seven said.

"I believe what Mr. Vile means is that he does not trust the influence of the personality and whim thereof over the powers of chaos." Tuvok said as he entered the cargo bay.

"More like the other way around." I corrected. "It's a perfectly stable thing one moment, but you push out it's precious balance and it becomes the perfect storm of hell and destruction in order to re-establish that balance and the personality doesn't even change that much. I watched it go from a living cartoon then snap into a twisted painting of cruelty and wrath."

"I believe, Mr. Vile, we have found a reason for your fear of Flotter." Tuvok said with a nod.

"No, that thing is goddamned terrifying to me on a different psychological level..." I shook my head then paused. "Chaos definitely wouldn't help though." I smirked as I put the piece into place. "Something you want Tuvok?"

"To speak with you Mr. Vile. In private if possible." He stood at perfect attention.

"Yeah, let's st-"

"I require another visit to the Doctor." Seven sighed. "This being's energy is a continual menace to my systems." She stood up nodded and left us to our momentary silence.

"I understand Seven of Nine and Mr. Kim spoke to you about the Captain's order." He spoke sternly and straight as normal. "I also am aware of the argument you had with the captain in your quarters." My sideways glare caught his eye. "I am not here to offer an apology for either myself or the captain."

"You manipulated me, even if all you did wasn't tell me the truth Tuvok." I growled. "That stings."

"I am aware your trust in us has been irreparably damaged at this juncture, I am however, also hopeful that the captain and myself can earn that trust back." He stood stock still as normal, the perfect form of attention.

I shook my head. "You, probably, I like you to much as a friend to be mad at you forever, besides I understand following orders, even if I don't agree with them." I met his eyes. "Janeway though, she destroyed something more than friendship, she destroyed a trust I haven't had in another being for a long time."

Tuvok nodded and for a moment I thought I saw the reflection of sadness in his eyes, but it vanished just as fast as I saw it. "Your sentiment is understood." He nodded the typical vulcan nod, then spoke as he picked up a pair of tools. "The captain has lifted you confinement when not working on the project. Do you require assistance?"

"More the merrier Tuvok. Just do me a favor and don't invite Neelix. I'd like to not blow up before the testing." I smirked.

"We may require food to be brought to us." Tuvok said as he went to work.

"W-was that a joke?" I blinked.

"Vulcans do not 'joke' Mr. Vile, you are aware of this."

"Bullshit!" I snorted, "Vulcan jokes are just twisted subtle math problems and logic problems." Tuvok merely continued his work. "I'm onto you!" I arched a claw at him jokingly.

We continued working with out much else being said, it didn't need to be said. I understood Tuvok's position, I wasn't happy, but I wasn't going to begrudge him anything. Seven arrived an hour or so after and we continued to work as a trio, Tuvok simply following Seven and mine's direction. All being said and done our first day ended with all of us staring intently at the containment field's starting structure, all for different reasons.

I ended up finding myself back in my quarters and stretching out on my couch. Nial's school work completed on the table. I smiled, Nial was growing on me and I like having someone I knew wouldn't betray me. My thoughts then turned to Janeway and my concern that she may have made a deal with something beyond her understanding.

I shuffled around my room for a few minutes before deciding I needed out and Janeway could deal with her own guilt in her way. I was gonna work out some anger. I made my way to the Holodeck where Fair Haven usually ran only to find it occupied by the team training. I smiled and moved on, the other one was taken by B'elanna and Tom so I knew my method of letting anger out wasn't going to work. I sighed and made my way to the Doctor's. I wasn't feeling any worse but he was always a good person to talk to.

My entrance into the Med Bay was little more than casual, but the scrambling about by the Doctor was not. Tom was there and so was Tuvok. Seven lay on the table convulsing and twisting as a chaotic red energy snapped and cracked like a whip above her. I walked back out and marched towards the bridge. I didn't even get half way before Janeway nearly collided into me.

"I take it you saw Seven?"

I glared.

"The Doctor can't purge this energy from her implants."

"Of course he can't. It doesn't want to leave." I snapped.

"Do you know of anything that can..." I cut her off as I swung my body in front of her.

"No, nothing short of appealing to them directly and I'm not about to ask them aboard this ship. I don't have a death wish." I growled.

"You think I do?" Janeway shouted.

"I never made a deal with them." I turned to look over my shoulder and let my look linger.

She brushed off the glare and continued forward to enter the Med Bay before me.

"Doctor?"

"Captain, this energy is..." The Doctor almost stumbled with his words. "...Alive?"

"Not incorrect." The humanoid form the suddenly appeared above Seven said with a smile. It floated as if laying on it's side. I growled as I recognized it. "Down kitty." It smirked.

"This isn't Destiny." Janeway said, he Captain's voice strong as she looked at Seven then to it. "This is interference."

The thing righted itself to standing position and levitated a few inches from Janeway's face. "You don't give my good neighbor nearly this much trouble." It winked out of existence then appeared next to me. "Then again you seem to have some weird ideas about Q."

"Stop killing her." Janeway nearly growled it.

"Captain, captain..." It smirked then chuckled. "I'm not doing anything." It looked towards me. "Working on such unstable elements with a limited understanding of alien tech." It waggled it's finger at me. "Bad idea."

The room went silent.

"The hell this is my fault!" I growled.

"Well not entirely." It chuckled, it's solid green eyes shining back to me with a sickening overconfidence. "But you did keep it from leaving."

"What's he talking about?" Janeway asked.

"The Containment field." I growled. "It's partial functioning and it's been keeping his own energy stored in her."

"Not so dumb once you train them." It snickered.

"How do we fix it?" Janeway asked.

"Keep her away from it, but that's not the biggest problem." I said as I bolted out and towards the cargo bay.

I scrambled over people and through as many tubes as I could. I managed to reach the room shortly before Janeway, Tuvok and the security team. Red energy was arcing between the metal plates of the containment field.

"What's happening?!" Janeway looked on in fear and awe.

"LOAD UP THE OMEGA!" I shouted as I scrambled to finish putting the panels together. "This entire thing is gonna go critical with the raw energy of a being made of chaos!"

"What's going to happen when it goes critical?" Janeway asked as she and the security team scrambled to get the Omega.

"I don't know, whatever it wants." I said bitterly as I forced one edge of the frame into the other. "We have to drop and run!"

Janeway relayed instructions to the bridge and Tuvok helped me finish the last of the wedging into place. The containment field was crappy and would fall apart almost instantly, but it would let us drop the Omega and leave as well as leave a critically dangerous energy with it.

"Tuvok!" Janeway said as the Omega was finally carted in.

"Captain, I must advise you return to the bridge." The vulcan's urgency did not go unmissed.

"Tuvok, she's either gonna stay and help and die or leave and get on the bridge and die!" I shouted.

"What do I do?" Janeway asked.

"Control pannel behind there." I pointed to a sealed off section of the bay. "Get everyone in there, it's gonna be bright."

"Everyone in the control bunker!" Janeway shouted, the team didn't hesitate.

"Mr. Vile." Tuvok attempted to help me load the container of Omega into the containment structure.

"GO!" I batted him away. "I have other senses if I go blind you don't!" I nearly chucked him at the 'bunker'.

The Omega was heavy, to heavy to just be the Omega anymore.

===OOO====OOO===OOO====OOO===OOO====OOO===

Janeway watched as Vile attempted to load the sealed container of Omega into the sparking containment structure. She watched as it seemed to increase in weight as it got closer to the red energy. She watched as he pushed his body as far as and then further than those who knew him ever would have expected possible. She saw the tear of the skin and heard the pop of the bones on the inside. Vile had seemingly found something he couldn't budge and he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Then the grin appeared in the center of the red energy and Vile lifted the Omega with a final heave and placed it in, making a mad tear for the bunker, just as the energy and Omega both went critical in a brilliant and somewhat subdued light.

He was the first to stand, the others having dove to the floor in reaction.

"It's..." He looked confused. "How?" He gestured a claw to the now melted Structure and missing Omega.

"Like you said." Janeway smiled. "Whatever he wanted."

"It did something nice?" Vile harumphed in annoyance more than anything as he walked over to the spot. "Well I guess if you gotta be nice do it on a grand scale." He smiled and looked up to Janeway, the smile vanished and he walked forward.

The brilliant blue light that exploded out from where the omega had previously been was something no one had thought to be possible. It looked at first like a brilliant swirling blue vortex of light and liquid then fire and energy all at once. It expanded with force and threw everyone a scatter. Then it dimmed, died and vanished.

Janeway stood first this time. She stared in shock and awe. She stared around the room at the absence of her newest crew member. There was nothing left where Vile once stood and there were no remains scattered about the room.

"Captain..." Tuvok looked about before pulling out his tricorder. "The room is giving off readings that suggest a dimensional breach has occurred."

Janeway felt weak, she had lost another of her crew. For a brief moment she could only blame herself. Then it chuckled.

"Q is fond of trickery." He walked on an invisible balcony as it looked down. "I don't hold to such cheap tricks." His eyes cracked with the red energy over the solid green that had been there times before. "I do what is needed no apologies, no regrets." His look softened. "I wonder how much time will pass for him..."

"Give him back!" Janeway's blood pounded as she felt an uncharacteristic rage take over her.

"No." He – No, It, Janeway cursed herself silently. Vile was right about this thing. There wasn't a measure of humanity in it. With that the being vanished.

 _ **===OOO====OOO===OOO====OOO===OOO====OOO===**_

AN: Well Holy balls. I hate Real Life some times. But I got some time wrote up a bit. Might write some more.


	6. The Journey Begins

**Chronicle of the Guardian: Chaos Factor**

 **By THE Xenomorph**

 **I own only the character of Vile, Catlina Flores, the Hybrids and the Scions**

 **Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

 **Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

 **All other Realities used in this Fanfiction are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

 _ **The Journey Begins**_

The USS Daedalus was busy transporting a small alien human population from a world that had just lost it's Stargate. The massive ship was being used to relocate them. Colonel Samantha Carter was in charge of setting the small population back up with a slight bump in technology to help them fend off possible Wraith attacks. That however was interrupted by the blue ball of energy that formed in the cargo bay.

Samantha Carter looked on at the anomaly with awe. She knew what she was watching. The readings from the ships sensors and the ones she had set up all came to the same conclusion; realty was torn. She tried once to send something through but the drone burst into a million pieces.

"Could it be an attack?" Colonel Caldwell, the ship's commanding officer asked.

"I don't think so, it's been stable for almost Thirty min..." Carter was cut off as the energy pulsed and morphed. The guards readied their weapons. The energy continued to morph to a tall humanoid form. Then they all saw the long appendage form, a tail? Then the screaming came.

"It's in pain." Caldwell noted. "Get the infirmary ready for an unknown life-form!"

"Sir!" A marine ran off with a quick salute.

The screaming stopped as the form became sharper and clearer and the energy faded and to the best description of everyone present, congealed into the solid form of a nearly eight foot tall monstrous form with a human head. A blade like tail razor sharp clawed hands were also noted as the being fell screaming to the ground in pain.

"Carter what the hell is it?" Caldwell demanded.

"He looks at least part human." Carter began to approach slowly as the screaming faded off into ragged sobs. "Are you all right, can you understand me?" The head turned to Carter and she could clearly see the tears.

"If you're in any pain we'll help you." Caldwell tried to assure the creature. "Carter?"

"Can you understand me?" She repeated her question.

The words that left the creatures mouth were mostly gibberish to the crew but ended in English with "...And then they took everything from me AGAIN!" It rose to it's full height after that. Caldwell and Carter as well as all the marines were able to take in the full view of the burns and wounds that scattered it's body.

"Are you injured?" Carter asked as she saw the wounds slightly start to seep and drip. The metal of the floor sizzling at the burns, but not a lot. The creature noted this too and seemed to chuckle, right before it slumped forward and blacked out.

"Get a stretcher in here!" Caldwell shouted as he tried to hold the massive form up, when that failed he made sure to lay it on it's back but made sure it's tail wasn't crushed.

Minutes later as the creature was taken out he shook his head.

"What ever just did that too him..." Carter joined Caldwell. "He can't have a pleasant story."

"Do you think he's a threat?" Caldwell asked.

"I can't tell. Better have a guard at the infirmary just in case." She sighed.

===000===000===000===

I awoke, much to my continued displeasure to an unfamiliar room. My mind reeled for a few moments until the brief snippets of memory came rolling back to me. The energy hadn't finished it's reaction, something happened and now I was somewhere else. That's what Chaos wanted, me somewhere else. I sat up and realized I was, much to my amusement in an infirmary. My chuckle turned to laugh that rose into a roar. Wherever restraints they had on me snapped instantly.

"Whoa!" A doctor backed away even further from me.

I stood up and casually tore the leg restraints off. I looked the doctor over, he had a weapon in his hand now and a guard from outside came rushing in. Both ordering me to put my hand on my head. I snorted just as the lights went red. I was on a ship of some sort and now we were under attack. Resisting them now would help no one, but I wasn't going to be a prisoner. That's when gravity decided to quit for a second, maybe two. We were all caught off guard but I made the decision to use it to my advantage. I sprang for the door and scrambled to my feet as gravity kicked back on and I rolled right into more guards with their weapons leveled at me. I gave a grin and began to surrender. Not bad, definitely military.

They kept their weapons on me as they reported in, their captain informed them that refugees were on the way to the area for safety. The guards affirmed their new orders and pointed me to a corner. Where they had one guy keep an eye one me.

I waited for these refugees and they soon came, only the large door that would let the in was now jammed. The soldiers couldn't even force the manual function to work. I snorted and rose to my feet and they were aiming at me, but lowered their weapons as I came to the door. They reported in as I gripped the seal in the door and pried it to the side and it opened slowly. Then the people began to poor in. The man they left to guard me came to my side and gave me a thumbs up with a smile as he helped people through.

"Thanks." I recognized the blonde from my arrival as she passed through

I nodded.

"So you do understand me?" She asked.

I gave her a stare.

"You were speaking several odd alien languages when you appeared."

"I normally have a translator on me." I grumbled back.

"Fair enough." She also began helping people through. That was when my shoulder began to act up. She and several soldiers noticed. "We need to hurry this up!" She shouted.

"Just an old injury." I grunted. What seemed like the last of the people came through. Then a woman began to shout a name, a mother looking for her child. I only need to see the toy to confirm.

"Reynolds, get down that hall and find a little girl." One of the soldier's called.

Reynolds gave me a glance as he passed by. "I'm not going anywhere. Ge the kid." He turned back and gave a salute. Moments later he came running back with girl in his arms. He was almost to the door when the shaking from whatever fight we were in smacked directly into the hall he was in. A crack in the hull formed and he was quickly jerked back. My tail lanced out without thought and wrapped around him and the girl pulling them in as the vacuum became stronger. I removed a hand as I noticed a hull sealing door began to push down on me. I had to time this just right.

I pulled the two in with my tail and passed them off the a line of people now reaching out to us. It was only then that I noticed a piece of the hull in my chest. My grip failed, but they were in as I floated out into the vacuum. I watched with curiosity as the blonde screamed for several seconds then a look of confusion passed over her face. I spun as I hit some debris. Then I saw the source of the confusion. The grinning Cheshire face of Chaos. Then there was black.

* * *

AN: Ya know I think it's funny that no matter where he goes Vile Always ends up in an infirmary. Also I apologize for spelling and grammar, I do not have a Beta Reader as of now. I am currently looking.


	7. The Verge

**Chronicle of the Guardian: Chaos Factor**

 **By THE Xenomorph**

 **I own only the character of Vile, Catlina Flores, the Hybrids and the Scions**

 **Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

 **Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

 **The Verge**

"I want to know exactly what happened here." Janeway stepped away from the scene where Vile had vanished from. "Every possibility, if he's in the Mirror Universe..."

"Nothing that paltry Kathy..." Q appeared.

"Where is he?" Janeway spun, more concerned with her missing crew member than Q's appearance.

"Beyond my reach." Q shrugged. "Unless you want me to start a war with the Scions."

"Considering the power he levied her to take Vile..." She shook he head. "What can you tell us?"

"The Scion has a need for him. He made a mistake elswhere and thinks the beast can help." Q sighed. "And in his own way he's likely not wrong." The powerful being shook his head. "He will be back Kathy, the Scions are terrifying and more powerful than even the Continuum, but like our rules transcend human understanding their rules transcend our understanding. They don't destroy like this though, if this was maliciousness you wouldn't be alive."

"How comforting for person they just kidnapped." Janeway gritted out and turned to Tuvok. Q took the time to quietly vanish.

"I will begin an investigation as soon as we are all cleared by the Doctor." Tuvok said. "The room is currently filled with an odd radiation."

"Oh, great." Janeway sighed and rolled her eyes. Then tapped her com. "Chakotay, you have the bridge for while, I'm likely going to be decontaminating."

"Captain?" Was the confused response.

"It's a long story, but Vile's been kidnapped and we've just been slowed in a method to retrieve him."

"Captain, what's going on?" Chakotay was more demanding in his tone.

"Chaos." She sighed the single word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&777777777777777&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I coughed and sputtered as I awoke in a clearing on the edge of a forest. It was calm and peaceful. Serene.

"Hiya." The cheerful face of the Scion of Chaos popped into my plane of vision and the calm came to a crashing halt.

"Whoa! Calm down, no worries you're safe." It smiled. "You're in my reality."

"Bullshit." I looked around, the world was still calm.

"Chaos doesn't mean shit flying about everywhere. "That's just a chaotic scenario." It nodded. "People have some weird ideas though and it helps to play to them sometimes, well most of the time." The green sheen over it's eyes faded as it looked to me. "I need your help."

I scoffed, then laughed. "And you kidnap me toss me into a random universe after having a bomb explode on me and expect me to help?"

"Yeah that was shitty timing on my part." It rubbed the back of it's head. "Look I know you don't like me and you have plenty of reasons to do so, so I'll make you an honest deal." I laughed, it frowned. "Help me and I'll never show up in your world while you or family exist. And yeah I mean the one you've been living in with the pretty bajoran and your clone."

"What the hell could I possibly help you with?" I grimaced as I realized I was considering the offer.

"I made an even bigger mistake. I let a friend get to depressed and now he's tearing apart a world I love." The view of a blue piece of candy being swarmed by ants came into my mind. "He's fine now, but the infestation is there and I can't fight it."

"Why not?" I asked, confused for the moment.

"The creatures take the hearts of living beings and turn them into monsters. "IF they take our hearts..."

"So you're afraid that these things will turn you or the others of your kind into some horrifying monsters?" I blinked.

"Yeah..." He seemed confused and human, legitimately human for the first time. I couldn't help but burst out into raucous laughter. "Am I missing something this time? I mean I usually get the joke..."

"You're a Goddamned moron." I managed to get out between barks of laughter. He frowned. "No, seriously, you're a concept aren't you?"

"Well partially..." He went to explain, but I continued to laugh louder.

"How can a concept have a heart or soul or whatever?"

"Because it keeps us grounded to the mortal beings we're supposed to watch out for, to make sure their worlds are safe!" He barked in anger.

I stopped laughing. "The stop cowering and defend it." The mood for me switched at normal pace, the Scion though was quite surprised, especially when I stalked closer to him. "You are the living embodiment of Chaos. CHAOS. That which simply happens and you're afraid of what amounts to bugs?! If that's the case maybe I shouldn't be so afraid of you!"

My face was inches from his own and our eyes were locked, the nature of them finally being revealed to me. Each eye a constant changing visual of multiple galaxies as seen through the eyes of their inhabitants. I pulled away as something began to overwhelm me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Fucking hell." I groaned trying to fight off the nausea.

"Oh right, don't do that it's bad for your health." He seemed to be back to normal, then suddenly became much more sullen. "You're right though. I have to fight for them..."

"Ok...I stood up shakily. "So send me back."

He seemed about ready to do so then pulled out a device. "But this is only chapter Seven..." HE stood for a moment and seemed to think. "Oh I know! FORGE!"

A portal opened and darker skinned young man with several devices of his own fell through. "Oh god no! I didn't mess with DM's computers!"

"I know, I need the dimensional traveling device you guys use." He smiled.

"Why?" The young man asked, then noticed me. "Oh hey Vile." I blinked, confused but he didn't seem to notice.

"Not the one you've met Forge." The Scion smiled as he appeared on the other side of the young man. The young man was unphased. "Can't you just send him..."

"Forge I'm on a tight schedule and the more we talk the more someone somewhere else needs to credit another someone, so please, the device. I'll get it back for you."

"Ok, ok..." Forge, it seems, shook his head and picked up one of his devices that had a large crack in it. Then he pulled out a few tools and fixed it. "There, can I get back now, the Turtles just got their asses kicked and I wanna make some armor for Leo."

The Scion grabbed the device, looked it over and smiled. "Sure thing Forge..." He waved and the young man vanished. Then he held out the device for me. "Six trips to six other realities and it'll blink with your reality and send you there." He smiled.

"Ok..." I took the device carefully. "And you'll stay away?"

He barked a laugh, "That wasn't the deal."

Then the green one, Death, appeared just as I activated the device. "Do tell dear Jubal, I'm not one to be escaped from twice."

"Wait, what?" I asked as the reality around vanished into a shimmering tube of oscillating light where I was moving forward at incredible speeds. I was screaming as I came barreling out and very confused when I hit a large metal surface that began talking.

"MEGATRON SOMETHING IS ON YOUR FACE!" A voice shouted.

"I am aware." The voice attached to the metal responded.

"Oh crap..." I groaned.


	8. Meat vs Metal

**Chronicle of the Guardian: Chaos Factor**

 **By THE Xenomorph**

 **I own only the character of Vile, Catlina Flores, the Hybrids and the Scions**

 **Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

 **Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

 **All other Property is © their respective owners.**

 _ **Metal vs Meat**_

 **Transformers Prime: Unknown Time and Date**

Wherever I had landed it was immediately hostile as the large metallic thing I had landed on plucked me of fit's face and tossed me into a cliff. For a moment I felt my mind slip into darkness, but that changed when I heard a scream. A human scream, maybe?

My eyes popped open and I saw a young girl, maybe in her early teens, running from a large metallic form. Acid burns still sizzling on it's face. I roared, something terrible inside me had snapped and I was done keep it at bay. I scrambled down the side of the cliff and with my speed was scrambling up it's legs and around it's torso in second. It was not happy. It was even less happy that I had slit my palms open and was purposely targeting it's joints.

"STARSCREAM!" It roared in anger, "REMOVE THIS VERMIN!"

Long talons then enveloped me, a second scream came from what ever had picked me up, and then I was flying through the sky. I landed, on my bad shoulder much to my continued annoyance and agony. I managed to pull myself to my feet as I saw the girl get into cover, I smiled. She was safe and that was good.

"Lord Megatron, allow me the destruction of this beast!" I flopped onto my back in time to see "Starscream" point a very large weapon at me.

Then a mighty fist came from behind me and sent him sailing into his boss.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" The big green and metallic face that now took up my view asked. I felt my self being lifted as I blacked out.

"Bleed... acid..." I managed to get out before I was completely out of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&8888888888888888888&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Optimus Prime stared at the new organic form that rested on a very thick pane of glass in Ratchet's repair bay. The strange humanoid had appeared just as Miko was running away with Decepticon technology and his interference had allowed her to live and bring the device. Thankfully Bulkhead felt the need to return the favor and rescued the being from Starscream and Megatron, however the being's acidic blood made it difficult to transport and Bulkhead was still being repaired for his good deed. Optimus still smiled at his Bulkheads selflessness.

"Is he awake yet?" Miko asked as she peeked in.

"No, Miko. He is not." Optimus sighed. "Honestly the force Starscream used should have killed him..."

"Instead it just broke open an old injury." Ratchet sighed. "At least as far as I can tell. The majority of the damage seems to be from his self induced damage."

"What do you mean 'self induced'?" Optimus asked.

"He seems to have opened his palms to bleed freely on Megatron while scrambling on him." Ratchet gave a dark chuckle. "Brilliant really, but risky. No guarantee it'd do enough damage."

"I think he was just trying to distract Megs." Bulkhead grumbled as Ratchet applied his finishing touches to Bulkhead's armor.

"Hmm..." Optimus brought his hand to his chin, the usual sign of the Autobot leader entering into a deep thought process.

"Honestly, he should be fine." Ratchet said. "It's this device I'm concerned about." Ratchet held up the slightly damaged device. "It's unique and it's purpose is pretty clear when you scan it."

"What is it?" Miko asked.

"Dimensional Portal Projector. This one seemed to be set to be taking in coordinates at every transition. Likely trying to get home." Ratchet sighed. "I guess I should get it fixed."

"So random freaky guy pops out of a portal. Saves me by hurting himself and he may be lost from his home dimension? That about cover it?" Miko shook her head in confusion.

"That does seem to be the entirety of the scenario, yes." Optimus nodded. "Bulkhead, return Miko home, I shall watch over our new guest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&8888888888888888888&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lights were the first thing I saw. Bright ones covering me. Then I was aware of laying on glass. Thick glass if it could support my weight. I pushed myself up and shook my head to clear the blurred vision. Much to my growing lack of surprise I seemed to be in an up-scaled Med-Bay or torture chamber, the devices honestly made it hard to tell.

"You're awake." A deep, slightly comforting voice said. "How do you feel?"

"Like sick-bays are becoming a second home when I pass out." I grumbled as I found my strength hard to gather.

"You should relax." I turned my head to see the form attached to the voice, it was as tall as the first of it's kind that I saw, the one I landed on. This one though seemed less malicious in appearance.

"I will when I get home..." I tried to lift myself off the table, but found myself using it for support.

"You lost a lot of blood." The form picked me up and placed me back on the glass table. "I am Optimus Prime."

For some unknown reason the name sent a shiver down my spine, a feeling I was not used to. I nodded as I tried to keep my confusion less obvious. I don't think to this day it worked.

"I lead my team on Earth to protect it from Megatron and his Decepticon army." The tall robot began to explain. "The human you saved is an ally and friend, Thank you."

"Not a problem, I'm nrak'ytara, it's what I do." I grunted.

"That..." it paused. "Is your species?"

"No, I shook my head." I looked about. "I'm human, mutated, but human. Nrak'ytara means guardian. It's my title, my reason to be."

I see, you protect." It smiled, that I know left me shocked. "Do not be so surprised. Life comes in all forms, my kind are Autonomous Robotic Organisms, Autobots for short."

"Sorry, it shouldn't have shocked me, one of my best friends is a hologram." I sighed.

"No offense was taken." Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, is repairing your dimensional device."

I blinked before I remembered the device. It must have fallen when I slammed into the thing's face.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath. "Any source of water I can jump in?"

It was Optimus' turn to look confused.

"I'm amphibious, being in an aquatic environment can help me recover faster." I explained.

"Of course. I can have a tank made."

I put up a hand. "Appreciated, but no worries."

"It would not be a problem." Optimus said.

"I can recover without it." I sighed. "What time is it?"

"The local time is around 11pm."

I nodded and then got to my feet, a new sense of purpose giving me some strength to stand and function. "Where are we anyway?"

"Jasper Nevada." Optimus said.

"I'm on Earth?" I asked as I remembered what he said earlier.

"Correct." He blinked. "Is that not where you normally are?"

"I live on a Star ship Seventy Light years from Earth. Stranded." I sighed, stress began to overtake me. "What's it like out there?"

"I don't understand, you have seen Earth, correct?" Optimus asked.

"In my reality Humanity nearly wiped itself out with Nuclear weapons and a third world war." I laughed. "We're only alive with a planet cause we got another species attention when a man achieved Faster than light travel."

"I am sorry." Optimus said, sympathy deep in his voice. "My planet befell a similar fate."

"Well the Vulcans helped us fix up our world, but so many things were lost..." I shook my head. "Can your world be fixed?"

He paused, his glowing eyes cast to the ground. "I do not know."

"What year is it here?" I asked, realizing I could be in any place in a given space-time continuum.

"Two-thousand and Ten."

"Wow that's some time in the past." I laughed. "For me at least."

"There is a lake outside." Optimus said. "Would that help your recovery?"

"That's perfect." I nodded.

"It is a short ride, but I can take you there and no humans will see you."

"That a bad thing?" I asked.

"Like us, I believe it is best that you not bee seen by the natives inhabitants." Optimus nodded. I went to argue but it made sense.

He then led me out of the med-bay area and out into the main room. I saw a large red and white autobot working on a bench. My device was his current project.

"Ratchet, I will be taking..." Optimus looked to me.

"Oh..." I shook my head. "Right, call me Vile."

"I will be taking Vile to the lake. Water apparently helps him recover."

Ratchet for his part never looked away from the device. "Right, I'll make sure the others know."

As we made our way to the exit I looked around for a vehicle and then looked to Optimus who simply nodded and then transformed into a ground vehicle. Tom had them in a simulation, an old Earth Hauler Truck.

"Ok that's awesome." I said with a smile as the door opened. I hoped in with the glee of a child, wherever I was was definitely interesting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&8888888888888888888&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Optimus drove to the small lake near bye, and much to his surprise his passenger had started to become very inquisitive, but not about cybertronians. The mutated human was instead insatiably curious about the humans and world around him.

"I'm apologize I could not take you into town." Optimus said as he stood near the lake.

"No problem..." Vile kept looking around. "I've been on so man worlds in my reality..." He submerged himself mostly into the water and kept his gaze skyward. "... never been on earth."

"Why?" Optimus' own curiosity slightly piqued.

"My parents always said 'Earth is always there.'" Vile grimaced, but then held his clawed hand out in front of him as he kept staring at the stars. "I want to see _my_ stars on _my_ earth."

"A shared sentiment." Optimus smiled.

"You'll find away." Vile smiled as he seemed to relax.

It was at this point Optimus noted the fins and webbing on his new guest,"How intriguing."

"Yeah it's useful, would not suggest letting it happen to humans here though." Optimus noted the dark look in Vile's face.

"This was not a choice..." Optimus began to realize his error. "I should..."

Vile sat straight in the water. "No, don't, I'm not a pleasant sight and my story is even less pleasant, but you're from another world and humanity hasn't reached the stars yet. Which means what made me could still be out there."

"I do not like the idea of human being mutated against their will." Optimus grumbled. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"Then you'll like the truth of the matter even less." Vile shook his head then stood. "I will tell you as I was taught by my teacher and master. I will tell you of the kainde amedha. I will tell you of..." he laughed for a moment "... I will tell you of the xenomorph. In return all I ask is that you keep them away from humans if they're in this reality."

"I shall do so as long as I am capable." Optimus nodded.

Vile seemed to hesitate before making eye contact with Optimus once more. "I trust you on that." For some reason Optimus could feel how important that statement was to the mutated human. He then spent the rest of the night listening to the horror story of Vile's youth and of the joy he found on Voyager. The ride back to the base was quiet as Vile had actually fallen asleep in the first few minutes.


End file.
